Veronica
by darkmage009
Summary: It's Tezuka's birthday. The groups' celebrating but the person Tezuka wanted the most was not by his side. And all Tezuka could do was to patiently wait for his call.


**Disclaimer:**Veronica is the largest genus in the flowering plant family Plantaginaceae, with about 500 species; it was formerly classified in the family Scrophulariaceae.

**Original Notes:** I am watching POT: National Tournament for some basis for a future ShiFuji pair when I was writing this story. But, my PRIDE won't let me! I am kind of disappointed that Fuji lost to Shiraishi! Such a waste! Shiraishi is a very attractive man but damn I don't know what to do anymore.

**Notes:** This one-shot is related to my other one-shot called **"Sweet-Pea".**

* * *

**Veronica  
**_True Love_

* * *

_October 7, 2005._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Tezuka listened to the faint beeping sound of the number he was calling. It was Fuji's number but the tensai seemed so preoccupied at the moment that he didn't bother to answer the phone.

"Who are you calling Tezuka?" Oishi asked in mere curiosity. Tezuka closed his cell phone and slid it on his pocket.

"Fuji," he answered crisply.

"He said he would be late," Oishi said reassuringly. Tezuka creased his brows.

"He told you?"

"He didn't tell you?" Oishi asked back. Tezuka felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Fuji was keeping secrets now from him. He thought that it was just his mere imagination but for the past two weeks, Fuji seemed so detached and far-away from his grasp. He tried to ask the tensai if something was wrong between them but the guy would just smile as if admonishing his bad thoughts. Still, Tezuka's mind can't be put at ease.

"He should be here by now," Tezuka said quite uncomfortably, glancing at his watch for the umpteenth time. Oishi saw Tezuka's distress and tried to talk to him.

"Maybe he just buying a gift," Oishi said positively ushering his former captain to take a seat at his own house. Tezuka obliged and didn't quite notice that his friends from Seishun Gakuen Tennis club were hanging out on his house.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Tezuka asked all of them. It was Eiji who answered him.

"Tezuka, today is October 7 right?" Eiji asked his eyes gleaming with happiness. Tezuka nodded uncertainly.

"What about it?"

"Mou, you didn't know? It's your birthday remember?" Eiji slapped his own forehead. Tezuka slightly opened his mouth in surprise. He thought that it was just a simple get-together.

Inui was there, preparing the juice—Tezuka dearly hoped that juice wasn't poisonous. Kaidoh and Momoshiro were there too, fighting over who gets to serve the plates and cups—he silently prayed that the plates won't be damage. Kawamura was there too, holding his tennis racket and shouting at the top of his lungs and Eiji was having fun playing with the ribbons and balloons he brought.

"You seemed surprise," Oishi commented while smiling.

"Yes, I think so, Tezuka responded with a faint smile on his face. He was happy indeed.

But someone was missing.

It's Fuji.

"Maybe he's still mad at me," he whispered to himself.

"Why would he be?" Oishi questioned having heard Tezuka.

"We fought last time…about Atobe,"

"What about Atobe?" Oishi asked rather sharply. Tezuka was slightly taken aback.

"Well…it's complicated," he said faintly not deepening the conversation any more. Oishi knew where Tezuka was getting at and stood up.

"I'll help Inui in the kitchen. We never know, he might be unconsciously trying to kill us," Oishi said with a laugh.

Tezuka sighed but widened his eyes when his cell phone vibrated.

Fuji was calling.

"Hello? Fuji where are you?" he asked almost frantically yet sternly at the same time. There was a static on the phone line.

"I'm here at Shibuya. There are lots of cheap items being sold here, we should come together…you know a date," Fuji chuckled. Tezuka didn't hear the whole thing Fuji said only hearing something about 'cheap items', 'Shibuya' and 'date'.

"Fuji, you're late," Tezuka pointed out. Fuji chuckled once again, puffing cold air out of his mouth.

"Ne, winter season has yet to come. It's still autumn, right? But it's cold out here," Fuji said randomly fixing his scarf while talking to Tezuka.

"Fuji, are you still coming?" Tezuka asked sternly but was really hopeful inside. Fuji smiled at the other end of the line.

"Of course, that's why I'm here in Shibuya…to buy you a gift," Fuji said in a calm tone. Tezuka sighed in relief.

"I really don't need a gift. All I want is you."

Fuji's face turned into a deep shade of red. Nobody could tell if it was because of the cold humid air or because of what Tezuka had said. Either way, Fuji looked contentedly happy.

"Don't worry I'll be there in a second," Fuji said lovingly and didn't noticed the running man in front of him. They bumped into each other for a mere second, the man's shoulder clashing painfully to Fuji's own. In that split of moment, the man grabbed Fuji's bag but Fuji won't give in.

Inside that bag was his gift for Tezuka that he patiently saved up for the past few months. The man pulled the bag forcefully, Fuji being pulled at the same time. Their bodies were in a close contact, their breaths merely exchanging each other.

That was when Fuji felt something pierced his chest.

The man ran as fast as he can along with the bag he snatched away from Fuji. Fuji kneeled down, his energy flowing out of his body.

The streets were basically empty. And he was all alone to tend to himself. Fuji staggered and swayed like a drunken man until he reached an empty alley on the corner. Fuji puffed out cold air as his left hand clutched his bleeding chest.

"Tezuka…I'm afraid I can't come to your house anymore," Fuji whispered on the phone.

"Fuji? What, I can't hear you," Tezuka said almost desperately.

"I bought you the best present Tezuka…you'll love it," Fuji mumbled then coughed up a good amount of blood. He was hyperventilating. He closed his eyes for a moment thinking about tomorrow. Fuji smiled wryly.

**There's no tomorrow waiting for him.**

"I said I don't want any gift. Just come back here—"

"It's antique you know," Fuji smiled to himself holding the small box in his hands. Apparently, he had the chance to get the gift out of his bag and Fuji was clutching it tightly.

"Fuji…" Tezuka whispered desperately as if something was piercing his heart.

Fuji smiled. Tezuka was calling out his name so tenderly. He felt so complete. He closed his eyes one last time as his right hand fell limp on his side, the cell phone smashing on the ground.

Fuji was holding the best gift he had bought for Tezuka.

But Fuji was all Tezuka ever wanted.

* * *

**Veronica  
**_"Nothing shall part us."_

* * *

**Notes:** There you have it. My two one-shot birthday fics for Tezuka is finally done. Though I can't resist writing another one related to this. But it would be meaningless since if I posted it it's already after October 7, ne? 

Again, thank you to all! Don't forget to drop by your comments and opinions! XD


End file.
